Lebih Enak Sakit Hati Atau Sakit Gigi?
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata adalah dua orang sahabat satu kost-an.Sasuke yang cuek dengan Hinata yang kelihatannya kalem.Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan saat Sasuke curhat padanya soal cinta dan patah hati?Request dari aam tempe.Mind to Read and REVIEW, please?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto bukan milik saya melainkan punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** AU, OOC berat, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

Well, first fic in this fandom. Request dari **aam tempe**. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar SasuHina yang lainnya, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA.**

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Lebih Enak Sakit Hati atau Sakit Gigi? **

**Pairing** : SasuHina

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Requested from **aam tempe**

**Genre** : Humor/Friendship

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Hari ini adalah Minggu. Dua orang muda-mudi—yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga—tengah berada di pasar pagi itu. Berbelanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan mereka yang semakin hari semakin meningkat tajam. Padahal hari itu adalah minggu terakhir di bulan November, masa-masa di mana kantong super kering dan nafsu makan yang meningkat.

Jika kau ingin tahu, mereka berdua adalah anak _kost_ yang sehari-hari harus menghemat uang yang ditransfer oleh orang tua mereka sebijak mungkin. Jika tidak, siap-siap saja untuk kelaparan pada akhir bulan. Dan seperti sekarang saja, mereka mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran uang terakhir yang mereka punya saat itu dan berbelanja bersama.

Bagi Hinata, mungkin ini adalah pengalaman yang luar biasa baginya. Kenapa? Karena saat ia melewati kios-kios yang menjual CD bajakan, ia mendengar lagu dangdut yang melengking nyaring hingga menembus gendang telinganya.

"_Daripada sakit hati... Lebih baik sakit gigi ini~ Biar tak mengapa~ Rela, rela, rela aku relakan~!_"

"_Anjriiit_! Itu lagu... Parah _amiir_! Belum pernah sakit gigi apa? Lirihnya aneh banget!" cibir Hinata. Sementara tangannya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Udah deh! Jangan komentar melulu! _Cepetan_ jalan!Lagian itu kan hak yang bikin lagu, kok _loe_ yang _rese_ sih?" tukas Sasuke sambil menoyor pundak sohib ceweknya itu.

Bibir Hinata sontak meliuk membentuk cibiran. Namun, ia tak mau berlama-lama meladeni ocehan nggak pentingnya Sasuke. Karena itu, ia segera menghampiri kios-kios yang menjual berbagai macam bahan makanan itu dan membeli aneka bahan makanan di sana.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka kembali melewati kios CD bajakan tadi. Namun kali ini mereka buru-buru ambil langkah kaki seribu sebelum volume _player_nya di_full_-in sama abang penjual CD-nya. Setelah agak jauh, mereka bernafas lega. Iseng-iseng, Sasuke melirik Hinata dan meneliti penampilan cewek berambut panjang berwarna biru tua itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Hina-chan, _loe_ baru pertama kali ya, ke pasar?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apaan sih, Sasu-kun? ! Nge_fans_ _loe_ sama _gue_?" jawab Hinata nggak kalah heran.

"GR-an _loe_! _Gue_ heran aja liat _loe_ _saltum_* begitu. Orang _mah_ pake sandal jepit, _loe_ malah pake sepatu. Udah begitu celana _loe_ panjang banget sampe nyentuh tanah gitu, dan pake topi lebar pula! Ckckck! Ada Alicia Keys nyasar nih!" keluh Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Supaya bersih, Sasuke. Kalau kayak _loe_ pake celana pendek, kaos _you can see_ sama sandal jepit... Pasti ntar kaki _gue_ bisa kena becek," ujar Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kebalik, _colo_! Liat tuh celana _loe_! Dasar cewek aneh!" sergah Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah ujung celana Hinata.

Hinata melirik ke arah yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke dan memekik kaget. "OEMJI! _My Godness_!"

"Khhh! Susah deh bawa Puteri Raja ke pasar!" rutuk Sasuke saat Hinata mengalihkan kantong-kantong plastik berisi barang-barang belanjaan pada dirinya dan langsung nyetop taksi buat balik ke _kost_-an mereka.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Saat mereka tiba di _kost_-an, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Mulanya Sasuke merasa nggak ada masalah, tapi...

'_Buset! Ini cewek lagi ngapain di kamar? Lama banget! Ngeremin telor apa? Gue cek dulu, ah!_' batin Sasuke heran dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Soalnya sudah satu jam sejak pulang dari pasar, cewek berambut biru tua panjang itu nggak keluar-keluar juga dari kamar.

"Hina-chan! Buka! _Loe_ masih hidup kan?" teriak Sasuke nggak sabar.

"Buka aja, Sasu-kun! Nggak dikunci, kok!" sahut Hinata dengan teriakan juga.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, dan matanya melotot horror. "_Astrojim_! Hinata, _loe_ ngapain _lesehan_ di kamar mandiii? ! !" seru Sasuke saat dilihatnya Hinata bersila di kamar mandi. Cewek manis bermata _lavender_ itu tengah menghadapi sepatu _kets_ dan celana _jeans_nya yang berlumuran lumpur.

Hinata menatap ke arah mata _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas. "Susah banget _ngebersihin_ yang kena becek tadi, Sasu-kun."

"Khhh! Makanya biasain nyuci sendiri! Jangan nyuci di _laundry_ melulu!" keluh Sasuke, seraya mengelus-elus dadanya. Nggak habis pikir menghadapi sohibnya yang satu itu.

"Terus, ini mau diapain?" tanya Hinata.

"Rendam aja dulu!" jawab Sasuke tak sabar. "Cepetan! _Gue_ udah lapar _neh_! Kalau _loe_ ngurusin cucian _loe_ melulu, _gue_ kapan makannya?"

Hinata menurut, dan ia segera merendam cuciannya di bak terpisah. Ia segera mengambil bahan-bahan makanan di dapur, dan mulai mengolahnya bersama Sasuke.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

"Eh, Hinata. Keanehan _loe_ di pasar tadi, bikin _gue_ nggak yakin kalau _loe_ bisa masak..." cetus Sasuke saat ia dan Hinata sedang mengolah bahan-bahan makanan di dapur.

"Ahh, hanya mie goreng aja sih... Keciiilll! _Loe_ terusin aja motongin tuh sayur!" titah Hinata seraya menunjuk ke arah _cay sin_ dan daun bawang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ajaib sohibnya itu, dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Acara masak-memasak yang menghabiskan waktu nggak wajar itu pun akhirnya rampung. Gimana bisa dibilang wajar? Masak mie goreng aja makan waktu 3 jam lebih!

Mereka pun menikmati hidangan buatan mereka sambil menonton DVD di ruang tengah kamar _kost_ Hinata. Saat sedang seru-serunya nonton film, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh suara radio butut yang memutar lagu yang sama dengan yang didengar oleh Hinata di pasar tadi.

"_Jangankan diriku... Semut pun kan marah, bila terlalu~ Sakit begini~!_"

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dan mencibir. "Amplop dah tuh anak sebelah! Nggak kira-kira masang volume radio! Mana lagunya _jadul_ banget lagi! Labrak Sasu-kun!"

"Seenak _udel_ aja _loe_ ngomong! Nggak berani _gue_! Lagian kita kan masih anak baru di sini, nggak usah cari masalah lah! Udah kenapa sih, biarin aja! Lagian lagunya juga enak kok!" sergah Sasuke. Sementara tubuhnya mulai bergoyang sesuai irama lagu yang sedang diputar.

Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. "Hhh, kayaknya _gue_ ngomong sama orang yang salah..."

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah mie di mulutnya dan menelannya perlahan, sebelum membalas perkataan Hinata. "Oi, _loe_ jangan ngecam suatu lagu berdasarkan enak atau tidaknya didenger, dong! Sekali-kali perhatikan liriknya!" Sasuke mulai menyendok mie ke dalam mulutnya. Iseng-iseng, ia melirik ke piring Hinata yang isinya masih separuh lagi. "Eh, Hina-chan... Itu buat _gue_, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nih!" Hinata segera menyodorkan piring makanannya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke ngegasak makanan jatahnya, cewek berambut biru tua dan bermata _lavender_ itu menatap ke arah foto keluarga yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Haaahhh, ternyata jadi anak _kost_ susah, ya?"

"Yaah, yang sabar aja! Nanti juga terbiasa, kok!" sahut Sasuke yang mulutnya masih saja mengunyah mie goreng yang belum juga habis di pirngnya.

"Iya, juga sih. Untung aja _gue_ punya temen _kost_ yang bisa diandalkan macem _loe_," ujar Hinata bangga sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke memelototkan mata _onyx_nya, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Masa sih, Hina-chan? Emangnya _gue_ bisa diandalkan, ya?" wajah imutnya mendadak cerah bagaikan mentari pagi yang baru saja bersinar.

"Lho? Emangnya enggak?" tanya Hinata heran. "Terus, kenapa wajah _loe_ sumringah begitu?"

"Soalnya baru _loe_ yang bilang _gue_ begitu, Hinata," jawab Sasuke jujur. Wajahnya semakin merah saking malunya. Ia terharu dengan ucapan Hinata yang amat sangat menyentuh hati.

Hinata melongo kaget mendengar penuturan dari sohibnya itu. Apalagi ketika Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang bikin Hinata makin melotot saking tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Pacar _gue_ bilang, kalau _gue_ tuh nggak jantan. Kayak cewek gitu deh, kemayu*. Padahal _gue_ lelaki sejati!"

"Pacar? Kok _loe_ nggak pernah cerita ke _gue_ kalo _loe_ punya pacar?" tanya Hinata heran.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya ke udara kosong. Sebal jika ia kembali diingatkan soal itu. "Itu dia masalahnya, Hinata. _Gue_ masih belum nerima kenyataan kalau Sakura mutusin _gue_ sejak tujuh bulan lalu. _Gue_ masih menganggap dia pacar _gue_, karena _gue_ masih sayang sama dia," jawab Sasuke getir. Mata _onyx_nya menatap aneh ke arah Hinata yang kini tubuhnya gemetaran menahan tawa. "Hina-chan, kenapa _loe_?" tanya Sasuke. Satu alisnya terangkat saking herannya melihat tingkat sohib ceweknya yang satu itu.

Hinata tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke menatapnya dengan muka angker. Hinata yang menyadari bahwa ada aura horror yang menyebar di udara langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Eh, maaf Sasu-kun. _Gue_ nggak ada maksud buat ngeledekin _loe_. Cuma aneh aja, kalo ngeliat seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang selama ini _gue_ kenal cuek, dingin, dan nggak pernah basa-basi... Ternyata melankolis juga, ya? Astaga! Nggak sinkron banget sama tampang _loe_, Sasu-kun!" ucap Hinata masih dengan kekehan pelan.

Sasuke manatap aneh ke arah Hinata. Alisnya berkedut berbahaya. "Maksud _loe_, tampang _gue_ sangar, begitu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ya, dikitla~h! Hihihihi..." Hinata terkikik lagi. Sasuke melayangkan _death glare_ ke arah Hinata, cewek manis itu yang menyadari kalau temannya itu sedang marah, segera menghentikan tawanya lagi. "Uhum, yaah... Meski muka _loe_ nggak ganteng-ganteng banget, badan _loe_ juga masih jauh dari kata seksi, tapi... WADAAAAWWWW! OI! Kira-kira kenapa kalau ngelempar barang!" pekik Hinata saat bantal besar nan berat mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di wajahnya yang kinclong.

Sasuke mencebikkan wajahnya kesal. "_Loe_ yang kira-kira! Ngehinanya kelewatan banget _loe_! Sakit hati _gue_!" dengus Sasuke.

Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya dan segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. "Maksud _gue_ tuh begini, Sasu-kun. Meski wajah _loe_ nggak seganteng Daniel Radcliffe, dan badan _loe_ nggak sekeren Alnord Schwachneger, tapi _loe_ tuh baik hati! Suka nolong sesama, nggak sombong," tukas Hinata ceria. Wajah Sasuke mendadak cerah mendengar semua penuturan Hinata itu. Alis Hinata mengernyit sesaat, dan bertanya pada lelaki berambut _raven_ itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok bisa sih Sakura mutusin _loe_? Tega banget sih dia! Atau jangan-jangan dia udah punya gandengan lain selain _loe_? Dan _loe_ cuma sebagai 'ban serep'nya dia?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak mau wajah kesalnya dilihat lagi oleh Hinata. "Itu dia masalahnya! _Gue_ nggak masalah kalau seandainya dia udah nggak sayang lagi sama _gue_. _Gue_ pikir itu hal yang wajar, dan _gue_ masih bisa nerima kalau misalkan itu yang jadi alasan. Tapi ternyata, dia selingkuh secara diam-diam. _Gue_ tahu hal itu setelah teman-teman _gue_ ngomongin Sakura kepergok jalan sama cowok lain. Awalnya _gue_ nggak percaya sama omongan mereka, tapi begitu _gue_ buktiin sendiri... Dia memang pacaran sama cowok lain!" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Hinata masih mendengarkan cerita Sasuke dengan seksama, sesekali ia mengurut dada. Kasihan dengan cowok itu. Kok cewek itu tega-teganya nikung cowok sebaik Sasuke dari belakang? Padahal Sasuke nggak pernah bikin salah sama cewek itu. Kenapa, ya?

"Dia bilang kalau _gue_ nggak bisa diandelin. _Gue_ nggak jantan. Kemayu. Sok banget dia! Alasan saja. Padahal dia memang dari awal sudah mengkhianati cinta _gue_! _Gue_ sakit hati, Hinata. Sakit! _Loe_ bayangin aja! Mestinya kan 1 Desember besok _gue_ sama Sakura empat tahun jadian!" keluh Sasuke dibarengi gelengan kepala tak habis pikir.

"Weeeewww! Hebat, _euy_! Biasanya kan cowok nggak pernah mengingat tanggal jadian!" seru Hinata takjub.

Wajah Sasuke langsung sumringah. "Makanya, langka kan cowok kayak _gue_? _Loe_ mestinya bersyukur bisa kenal dan akrab sama _gue_!" ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bangga gitu loh!

"_So_? Kok pusing-pusing amat? Saat ini _loe_ harus terima keadaan kalau Sakura memang sudah tidak sayang lagi sama loe dan mutusin _loe_, itu memang kenyataannya kan? Beres deh! Apa _loe_ berpikir dengan menyesali keadaan Sakura bakal balik lagi jadi pacar _loe_? Enggak kan? Ayolah! _SPIRIT_! _Wake up, man_! _You aren't the crying man, aren't you? Come on! SPIRIT_!" kata Hinata bermaksud memberi semangat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap hampa ke arah iris _lavender_ Hinata. "_Loe_ pernah diputusin sama pacar _loe_ gara-gara kasus orang ketiga, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke getir.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia menuju ke arah pintu kamar Hinata, dan berkata. "_Loe_ bisa bilang kayak begitu, karena _loe_ nggak pernah merasakan pedihnya patah hati! Sakit banget, Hina-chan! Camkan itu!" Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

'_Apa gue salah ngomong, ya?_' pikir Hinata penuh rasa bersalah. Lima detik kemudian, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka lagi, dan wajah Sasuke menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu _loe_ camkan baik-baik, Hinata. Sakit hati itu sakitnya melebihi dari sakit gigi!" ucap Sasuke pedas. Wajahnya merengut. Nampak sekali kalau dia sedang marah besar. Sebelum sempat Hinata berkata apa-apa, Sasuke telah membanting pintu kamar Hinata dengan kasar.

Hinata terpekur di lantai kamarnya. Dia benar-benar nggak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa semarah itu hanya karena 'patah hati'. Sebelumnya Hinata sering bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dan juga berbagai macam cowok. Tapi, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan cowok sentimentil macamnya Sasuke Uchiha, temannya satu _kost_ saat ini.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Hinata belum pernah pacaran sekalipun, jadi bagaimana caranya dia bisa merasakan patah hati? Wajar saja kalau dia sulit sekali untuk memahami perasaan Sasuke yang tengah dirundung kesedihan karena patah hati.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Selama empat hari ini, Hinata dicuekin sama Sasuke. Rupanya cowok itu ngambek berat sama Hinata, dan hal itu membuat Hinata bingung sendiri. Apakah ia harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke? Masa sih? Hanya gara-gara kasus begitu? Hinata berdecak pelan dibarengi gelengan kepala khasnya.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu sensitif dan _celegutan_*. Dan Hinata sungguh merasa kesepian menjalani hari-harinya tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya. Nggak ada lagi teman yang menemani dia jalan kaki dari _kost_-an sampai ke kampus, makan di kedai pinggir jalan, ataupun ngerjain tugas. Pokoknya hidup terasa hambar sejak Sasuke nggak lagi ada di hidup Hinata, deh!

Merasa nggak tahan terus-terusan didiamkan oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. Maka dari itu sebelumnya Hinata sengaja membelikan _Teriyaki_, dan _Gyudon_ kesukaan Sasuke dengan uang sak yang baru saja ditransfer sama ayahnya.

Gadis manis berambut biru tua panjang itu mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke pelan-pelan. Tapi, nggak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang pemilik kamar. Padahal sejauh yang Hinata tahu, jam segini cowok berambut _raven_ itu pasti sudah pulang. Dan ia yakin benar akan hal itu! Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke pulang sambil menonton TV di ruang depan kamar Sasuke.

Lama ia terpekur dan hanyut dalam cerita sinetron yang sedang ditayangkan di layar kaca. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara lembut nan _cempreng_ membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Nona Hinata kok malah melamun di sini?" sapa Anko yang kebetulan lewat situ. Rupanya ia hendak menyalakan lampu luar _kost_-an itu.

"_Anoo_, Bi Anko tahu Sasuke ke mana? Kok tadi saya ketuk-ketuk pintunya, nggak dibukakan sama dia?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Lha? Bukannya tadi pergi?" Anko malah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana, Bi? Apa tadi dia bilang sama Bibi?" desak Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Wah, saya nggak tahu. Soalnya tadi nggak bilang sama saya. Wajahnya juga kelihatannya lagi marah atau sedih begitu. Tadi waktu saya tanya, sama sekali nggak dijawab. Kenapa, ya?" jawab Anko heran.

Hinata melipat dahinya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sungguh heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Dan ia harus tahu apa penyebabnya.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Lama Hinata termenung seorang diri di ruangan TV itu ketika didengarnya suara derum mobil. Hinata segera berjingkat ke arah jendela, ia ingin tahu siapa yang datang ke _kost_-annya. Dan betapa kagetnya Hinata saat tahu bahwa yang datang itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu olehnya, Sasuke.

Hinata nyaris berlari keluar unruk menyongsong kedatangan Sasuke, namun niatnya itu batal saat melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang bersandar di depan mobilnya. Tentu saja ia mengenal gadis itu, karena ia adalah primadona di kampus mereka, Ino Yamanaka.

"_Thank you_, Ino. _Gue_ pake diantar segala. Padahal _gue_ kan bisa pulang sendiri," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ahh, nggak usah sungkan-sungkan. Lagipula kita satu arah kok! Kebetulan sehabis ini _gue_ mau les bahasa Latin, jadi _it's OK_ lah!" tukas Ino dengan wajah _full_ senyumnya.

Hinata masih menyimak percakapan itu dari balik jendela, namun sesaat kemudian ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya karena Sasuke dan Ino masuk ke ruangan itu. Di dalam kamarnya, jantung Hinata berdebar keras. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya bungkusan _Teriyaki_ dan _Gyudon_ yang sudah dingin tergolek di atas mejanya.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Sasuke ramah pada Ino yang masih berdiri di depan pintu utama _kost_-annya.

"Nggak usah, Sasu-kun. _Gue_ habis ini mau berangkat les. Lain kali aja, ya?" tolak Ino halus.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih nguping dari balik pintu kamarnya. Badannya gemetaran menahan gejolak emosi.

"Ngapain si Ino nganterin Sasuke pulang?" gumam Hinata pelan.

'_Habis dari mana mereka? Kok si Sasuke lebih milih diantar sama Ino daripada sama __**gue**__? Jangan-jangan Sasuke benci sama __**gue**__? Dia udah nggak mau lagi jadi temen __**gue**__?_' batin Hinata sedih. Tanpa terasa dua butir kristal bening menuruni pipi putihnya perlahan. Itupun tanpa disadari oleh Hinata.

"Apa yang seperti ini yang namanya patah hati?" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menuju meja riasnya dan bercermin. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Yang nampak pada bayangan cermin itu bukan lagi sosok Hinata yang ceria, Hinata yang bersemangat, dan Hinata yang selalu _positive thinking_. Yang ada pada bayangan cermin itu adalah sosok gadis dengan muka yang basah oleh air mata dan juga kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika.

Hinata menyeka sisa air mata yang masih bergulir di pipinya. Dia berkata perlahan. "Sasuke benar. Sakit hati... Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dan nggak enak banget dibandingkan sakit gigi."

Dan Hinata pun menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan dirinya dan menangis sesengukan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memekik tertahan. "Sasukeeeee! Dasar brengsek _loe_!"

Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu kamar Hinata, tentu saja mendengar jeritan itu. Dengan perasaan was-was, diketuklah pintu kamar cewek berambut biru tua panjang itu.

"Hinata, Hinata! Buka! _Loe_ kenapa? Bukaaaa!" teriak Sasuke panik disela-sela ketukan pintunya. Namun Hinata membiarkannya begitu saja.

'_Sebodo amat! __**Gue**__ nggak mau bukain!_' batin Hinata jengkel.

Setelah sekian lama panggilannya dikacangin sama Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan nada ancaman. "HINATA! _Gue_ dobrak ya, pintu _loe_? !"

Merasa kesal karena si cowok berambut buntut ayam itu udah berani pake ancaman, Hinata pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja dia menyambut Sasuke dengan wajah kumel dan kusutnya. "Apaan sih, _loe_?" bentak Hinata kesal.

Tanpa dinyana, Sasuke malah cengar-cengir. "Hehehe, kenapa _loe_ nangis, Hina-chan? Kangen ya, sama _gue_?" tanya Sasuke GR.

Disambut begitu sama Sasuke, Hinata makin naik pitam. "Sekarang _loe_ perhatian ya, sama _gue_? Kemaren-kemaren ke mana aja _loe_?" nada bentakan Hinata meninggi satu oktaf.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kemaren? Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Oooh. Soal itu! Err, yang itu begini ceritanya, Hina-chan..." belum sempat Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata, cewek berambut biru tua dan bermata _lavender_ itu langsung memotong.

"Udah deh, nggak usah kebanyakan basa-basi _loe_! Udah basi, tahu!" cetus Hinata tidak peduli. "_Loe_ masih sebel kan sama _gue_ gara-gara yang waktu itu? Ngaku aja _loe_! Padahal _gue_ udah mau minta maaf sama _loe_, karena _gue_ tahu waktu itu _gue_ punya salah sama _loe_. Tapi, _loe_ sama sekali nggak mau peduli sama _gue_!" cerocos Hinata tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan duduk perkaranya.

Mendengar itu, tentu saja Sasuke jadi _keder_ sendiri. Soalnya, nggak biasa-biasanya Hinata jadi seperti itu. Garang dan galak. "_Loe_ kenapa sih, Hina-chan? Kok _loe_ jadi aneh begitu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Tapi Hinata nggak mau dengar, dia masih saja menumpahkan semua _uneg_-_uneg_nya pada Sasuke yang masih dengan suksesnya _cengo_ di depan Hinata. "_Fine_, _gue_ nggak bakalan peduli _loe_ mau jalan sama siapapun. Mau sama Madonna, Jennifer Lopez, Mak Lampir, atau pun Kuntilanak, _gue_ nggak peduli! Tapi _please_, Sasu-kun! Bicara dong sama _gue_! Masa sih, nggak ada maaf buat _gue_ gara-gara omongan _gue_ yang _nyelekit_ waktu itu?" kata Hinata dengan nada setengah lirih karena menahan tangis yan mau pecah.

Sasuke baru _ngeh_ sama apa yang dibicarain sama gadis berambut biru tua itu. Dia tertawa pelan, dan menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, ampun. Hinataaa! Itu sih, udah lewat _atuh_!" ujarnya dibarengi gelengan kepala khasnya. "_Gue_ udah maafin _loe_ dari jauh-jauh hari! Jadi, _loe_ udah nggak usah mikirin lagi soal itu! Nah, masalahnya sekarang ini bukan itu! Ayo, sini. _Gue_ jelasin pelan-pelan," ajak Sasuke ke arah sofa empuk di sudut kamar Hinata.

Hinata menurut dan bersiap mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di sofa sebelah Hinata dan berkata. "Kok _loe_ tiba-tiba jadi kayak dangdut begitu sih, Hina-chan? Nggak pantes banget! Kayak bukan _loe_!" Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menjelajahi seluruh kamar Hinata dan tertumbuk pada bungkusan yang tergeletak di atas meja Hinata. Dia berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan mendekati bungkusan itu. Hidungnya mengendusi bungkusan itu. "Waaah, baunya kayak _Teriyaki_ sama _Gyudon_. Ini makanan buat _gue_ ya, Hina-chan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk bungkusan yang ada di depannya itu.

Hinata yang hatinya masih mengkal gara-gara ulah Sasuke, segera mengusir Sasuke dari kamarnya. Begitu Sasuke menanyakan alasannya, Hinata hanya menjawab pendek. "Kan udah dimaafin. Jadi udah nggak ada urusan lagi, kan?"

"Ya, elah! Terus tuh dua makanan yang katanya buat _gue_ gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, bakalan _gue_ makan lah!" jawab Hinata tak peduli.

"Egois _loe_!" seru Sasuke sebal. "Kok _loe_ yang ngambek sih sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Hinata yang tadinya hendak menutup pintu, membuka kembali pintunya dan menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke lekat-lekat dan berkata. "Eh, _colo_! _Gue_ tuh ngerasa kehilangan _loe_ dari kemarin tahu! Nggak enak banget! Apa-apa sendiri, nggak ada lagi yang mau nemenin _gue_ buat _hang out_, belanja, ngerjain tugas, _de-es-be_. Tega banget sih _loe_, Sasu-kun! Kenapa _loe_ mendiamkan _gue_ selama berhari-hari? !"

Sasuke ber-'ooh' pelan dan menperhatikan wajah Hinata dari dekat. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu memampang cengiran khasnya, yang kalau menurut Hinata sangat menyebalkan. "_Loe_ suka sama _gue_ ya, Hinata? Makanya sekarang _loe_ ngambek sama _gue_, _and_ _cembokir_ pas liat _gue_ jalan sama _Ino_? Mengaku sajalah! _Gue_ nggak bakalan marah kok! Dan sejujurnya, _gue_ juga suka sama _loe_."

Hinata bengong. Ia heran sekali mendengar penuturan 'ajaib' itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang biasanya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang cukup bikin kuping panas. "_Loe_ barusan bilang apaan sih, Sasuke? _Gue_ nggak ngerti," kata Hinata heran.

"Mau nggak _loe_ jadi pacar _gue_? Kalau _loe_ mau, nanti setiap hari _loe_ _gue_ traktir makan siang. Tempatnya terserah _loe_, dan gantinya makan malamnya _loe_ yang traktir. Gimana?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan cengiran jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

Hinata yang cemas dengan ceracauan nggak jelas Sasuke, memegang dahi Sasuke. Aneh, nggak panas kok! Tapi...

"Woi, _loe_ kira _gue_ sakit apa?" bentak Sasuke galak.

"Emangnya nggak?" Hinata malah berbalik nanya.

"Kalau kemarin sih, _gue_ emang lagi sakit gigi. Makanya _gue_ jadi males ngobrol sama siapapun, _especially_ _loe_. Soalnya _loe_ pasti bakalan ngetawain _gue_, _b'coz gue_ pernah bilang 'mendingan _gue_ sakit gigi daripada sakit hati'!" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sesaat untuk mengambil nafas, dan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Tapi sekarang, _gue_ ralat. Sakit gigi tuh nggak enak banget! _Senut-senut_ bikin kesel, nyaris bikin _gue_ stress. Untung aja Bundanya Ino dokter gigi, jadi _gue_ bisa dapat diskon."

"Ooh, jadi itu sebabnya. Makanya _loe_ minta antar sama Ino? Lah, kok _loe_ nggak bilang kalau _loe_ lagi sakit gigi? Emang bagian mananya yang sakit?" tanya Hinata.

"Geraham belakang _gue_ pada tumbuh. Sakit banget, _coy_! Makanya _gue_ males ngomong sama _loe_. Terus, pas _gue_ cerita sama Ino. Dia bilang kalau ibunya dokter gigi, makanya tadi _gue_ nyamperin ke rumahnya," jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Iya, _gue_ tahu kalau sakit gigi itu nggak enak. Tapi, sakit hati juga nggak enak, Sasu-kun. Baru kali ini _gue_ ngerasain yang namanya sakit hati," tandas Hinata menimpali ucapan Sasuke.

"Hehehe, berarti bener dong, kalau _loe_ suka sama _gue_. Berarti _gue_ boleh dong, jadi pacar _loe_? Hehehe, kalau begitu kita mesti ngerayain hari ini sebagai hari jadian kita! _Gue_ bakal traktir _loe_ malam ini. Ok?" tukas Sasuke kelewat ceria.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasu-kun. Ternyata biarpun _loe_ cuek bebek, jahil, dan kadang ceria nggak tau malu, _loe_ baik banget. Ya sudah, keluar dulu gih... Dari kamar _gue_. _Gue_ mau ganti baju," kata Hinata penuh haru. Ia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh agar cowok berambut _raven_ itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ngapain ganti baju! _Gue_ mau ngajakin _loe_ makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku, bukannya _candle light dinner_ di restoran bintang lima!" ujar Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi.

Hinata langsung menyambit Sasuke dengan sepatu bootnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tertawa puas sambil meninggalkan tempat itu. Wajahnya kini berseri-seri seperti biasanya.

****Owari****

**Keterangan** * :

1) Salah kostum.

2) Feminin. Pokoknya kecewek-cewekan deh. ^-^V

3) Gampang sakit hatian. Nggak bisa dikomentarin sedikit. Apa-apa pasti dimasukkan ke hati. XP

Bagaimana, Aam-han? Apakah hasilnya bagus? Atau malah nggak jelas, jelek, dan abal? Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hatimu, tolong maafkan saya.

Dan kalau Aam-han atau semua yang baca fic ini ngerasa hints SasuHina-nya kurang maafkan saya! Saya sedang terserang virus WB yang minta ampun bikin saya gondok setengah mati! (kurang? Tambah aja ndiri! *dihajar karena kurang ajar*)

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa review? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?


End file.
